Altibajos Morales Obstaculizan Relaciones
by ViolettaSchmidt
Summary: Drabbles varios y one-shots randoms. Basados en historias reales.
1. Espera

Fueron semanas desde que Wally en un arranque de desesperación y celos le había confesado a Kuki su afecto en una forma poco ortodoxa y un tanto agresiva. Sin embargo, Kuki solo oyó los hechos y las palabras, dejando a su corazón volar.

Desde entonces, todos los días después de clases, ella lo esperaba sonriente en la entrada principal, dejándole en bandeja de plata la oportunidad perfecta para que él hiciera algún movimiento.

Ella siempre sonreía de oreja a oreja esperando que él fuera su reflejo. Pero él siempre la veía, agachaba su rostro, hacia una mueca y miraba a otra parte, hasta el inevitable punto en donde coincidía con ella, y ya de frente, le miraba a los ojos y murmuraba un pretexto para no compartir el tiempo que ella quería.

La primera semana ella lo entendió, la segunda lo pensó, la tercera lo dudó y la cuarta lo comprendió. _La escuela es pesada, los entrenamientos son largos y cansados, su hogar es un desastre disfuncional, sus amigos son parte de su mundo,_ lo excusaba.

¿Y ella? ¿No era tan importante como todo lo demás?

Ella no estaba segura si esas excusas eran verdad o no. Nunca se tomó la molestia de cerciorares de lo que el rubio decía fuera verdad. Ella solo se paraba ahí, en la puerta con la sonrisa mas apagada que el día anterior.

Una tarde, Wally le abordó camino a casa, jadeante.

-Hey. ¿Por qué no te vi hoy en la puerta?

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

Su sonrisa se había desvanecido y sus ojos rezaban por no encararlo.

-¿Hice algo malo? -descaradamente, el chico la tomó de un brazo para detenerla.

-No -respondió ella fastidiada, zafándose-. Solo tengo una cita. Eso es todo.

-¿Q-qué? ¿¡Con quién?!

-Con alguien que si tiene tiempo para mi.

Ella corrió con la garganta hecha un nudo hasta que no pudo mas. Volteo sobre su hombro esperando verlo deshecho por la noticia y que le implorara que no viera a ese inexistente ser. Pero solo estuvo ella, como en un principio.


	2. Caja

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que Fanny Fullbright, en un intento por quitarse ese peso de encima, le había mandado a Hoagie, su ex novio, todas las cosas que le llenaban de recuerdos su habitación.

Cuando sacó todos los presentes que él le había dado y las cosas que le había prestado, sintió su habitación vacía como una casa nueva sin amueblar. La presencia del chico era evidentemente nula y eso le había hecho respirar con facilidad por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

Sin embargo, esa tarde, ella se quedó con sus ojos clavados en una caja que se atrevía a posar los objetos a sus anchas sobre su cama. Sujetaba sus piernas firmemente casi temiéndole al objeto inanimado frente a ella.

Pensó en tirarlo, quemarlo y regalarlo.

Recordó sin querer ese día que Hoagie apareció en su pórtico sin su sonrisa usual. Estaba serio y ésta vez a él le tocó alzar su voz para reclamarle que su amor no era algo que sólo se podía devolver. Sus pertenencias nunca las esperó de regreso y ya hasta se había olvidado de ellas. Pero esa baraja de cartas que él le dio cuando aprendió a hacer su primer truco de magia, esa foto en el que ella parecía molesta pero sus ojos expresaban lo contrario, esa chamarra que él había insistido que no era "demasiado femenina" para que ella la usara... Todo eso simbolizaba el amor que le tenía. Ese amor existió y si ella se deshacía de esas cosas, era como si lo negara. Esas cosas le pertenecían a ella.

Por primera vez, Fanny se quedó callada al ver al hombre destrozado en pánico por ser olvidado. Aceptó la caja y él se fue.

Habían pasado ya tres horas desde su encuentro, y ella no fue valiente hasta cuatro horas después, cuando temió abrir su vieja herida y volvió a encontrarse con objetos que le recordaban sus buenos momentos junto a Hoagie.

En ese momento lo odió con todo su ser; había prometido no herirla y hacer todo en su poder para nunca hacerlo, pero todos los gritos y el rompimiento le dolió en su corazón, que comenzó a recordar memorias al azar y entonces se comenzó a odiar a sí misma por sabotear la única relación verdadera que había tenido.

Lloró de rabia, impotencia, frustración y tristeza. Comenzó a lanzar todos los objetos al azar para descargar su ira, dejando al final al único Simio Arcoiris que conservaba, al cual lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que fuera Hoagie quien le escuchara quejarse.

Cansada de llorar, lanzó su rostro a la almohada deseando dejar de sentir.

Cuando su nariz se despejó y su corazón se regularizó, un olor familiar llamó su atención. Se olió sus ropas y sus sábanas, pero todas olían al suavizante de telas de tres dólares que compraba en el supermercado.

Miró a su alrededor y reparó en el peluche gordinflón que le devolvía la mirada sonriente. Nerviosa, lo llevó a su nariz, para inhalar el aroma de la colonia de Hoagie que en cualquier otra circunstancia, le parecería repulsiva.

Golpeó al primate un poco más antes de abrazarlo con anhelo e imaginar su inerte cuerpo devolviéndole el abrazo que tanto le hacía falta. Pidió perdón en susurro antes de caer hecha un ovillo sobre el colchón con el juguete aún en brazos, exhalando la esencia y esperó el sueño que le quitara el dolor de su corazón aunque fuera por un momento.


	3. 196

Después de su año sabático para probar suerte en las crueles de Nueva York, la chica morena había decidido regresar a casa y cumplir los sueños de papá de que estudiara algo de provecho en la universidad estatal.

Aburrida por una vida privada de éxito, se dedicó a enfocar su atención en algo más mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo. Su rebosante vida social era el punto de envidia de muchas chicas, pues muchos chicos admiraban su cuerpo, su rostro, sus piernas y su cadera. Sobre todo su cadera.

Había aprendido en su estadía en la Gran Manzana a que sólo el cielo era el límite cuando de obtener cosas se trataba. Su nueva actitud le había traído consigo buena suerte, pero no buenas calificaciones.

Fue entonces cuando recordando su juventud, volvió a la cuadra de su infancia y esperó pacientemente en su pórtico en lugar de tener un frapuccino en su mano. Le tomó un par de días, pero una noche al fin había podido dar con el chico que buscaba.

Con paso decidido se aproximó hasta él contoneando sus caderas en un delicioso vaivén que era imposible ignorar. No esperaba menos cuando el chico con la boca abierta le saludó, ignorando el hecho de que –según su memoria-, nunca le había interesado hablarle a alguien como él.

Ella debatió consigo misma reiterando el hecho de que aquel chico de gorra marrón y gafas de aviador seguía siendo un nerd. Pero uno bastante lindo… Que había caído en su juego.

Jugando con sus hormonas, ella le invitó a una fiesta de un compañero de clases, en donde él se sentía tan fuera de lugar como una carta de Pikachu en un mazo de Yipper. Sólo le tomó al sujeto alrededor de veinte minutos aspirando lo que él consideró ilegal para avisar a la chica de curvas tentadoras que se debía ir. Pero ella le sujetó del brazo y le acarició la mejilla a la par que jugaba con la hebilla de su pantalón, dejando al chico sin defensas y a su merced.

Ella dejó de lado sus propias reglas y lo condujo al baño del lugar, donde en el gélido suelo Hoagie Gilligan Jr. había explotado en placer por primera y segunda vez. ¿Eso era real? ¿De verdad estaba pasando?

El chico a partir de ese día sintió que todo el mundo era más bello y al pensar que había malgastado noches consigo mismo se rió a carcajadas y pensó en todos aquellos, pobres diablos, que no habían experimentado lo que él presumía entre líneas de malos chascarrillos, pensando una y otra vez en esa noche, en esa mujer. ¡Y qué mujer!

Había pensado que ese sólo había sido un día de suerte, pero ella perdía cada vez más los estribos y le buscaba en su casa y le mostraba que sin hacer ruido, su madre en la otra habitación no tendría por qué enterarse de su pequeño juego. Lo buscó en la escuela y le demostró que los baños del último piso siempre se encontraban vacíos y hacían un eco delicioso que a él le encantaba oír resonar en las paredes. Lo buscó en su restaurante de hamburguesas favorito y desde ese día no volvió a ver el último gabinete de la misma manera.

A cambio, él hacía lo que ella decía. Ciegamente él le ayudaba con sus tareas y proyectos, que para ser de primer año, él no veía muy complicados. Pero cada vez la carga d trabajo para él era mucho mayor y siempre se encontraba exhausto.

Al pasar el tiempo, ella dejó de buscarlo y lo incitaba a encontrar formas divertidas de pasar el rato. Pero él no se daba cuenta que ya estaba más que sumergido en su trampa. Ya le había sido útil y no lo necesitaba más.

Así, el joven de casi diecisiete años buscó por última vez a la que pensaba su novia en su casa. Ella abrió esperando que fuera alguien más, pero le invitó a pasar de todas formas. Después de conducirlo a la sala, ella se quitó la blusa y le comenzó a besar. Las caricias de Hoagie siempre fueron sinceras e insistentes; juguetonas, siempre con miedo de lastimarla. Pero esa vez, una de esas raras ocasiones en que él se había posado sobre el esbelto cuerpo de la chica, ella suspiró en aburrimiento.

—¿Te lastimé? —temió Hoagie.

—Pff. Por favor —rió la morena.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Termina —se ancló bien al cuello del chico.

—Dime qué pasa –demandó suavemente.

—No, no. Termina.

—Cree…

Suspiró hondo —Es sólo que hoy no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Hoagie sintió un balde de agua cayéndole en todo su ser. Vio con horror el rostro de la chica y temió. Eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle, eso era lo único que lo distinguía de los demás chicos universitarios. O al menos eso quería creer.

Tomó sus prendas con rapidez y las colocó todas en su lugar antes de volver su mirada a la chica que no se había molestado en volver a su blusa.

—Escucha Hoagie, no eres tú. Es sólo que… eres muy chico. Te hace falta mucho por aprender. Fue divertido pero yo necesito un hombre. ¿Entiendes, verdad? Alguien que sea más... fuerte conmigo. Alguien que me lleve en auto a las fiestas y que pueda hablar con él sin chistes tontos. Y tú… simplemente eres un chico.

Quería alivianar la situación pero parecía que todos sus chistes parecían haberse borrado instantáneamente de su memoria. Quiso hacer alguna objeción pero ella tenía razón. Era mucho mayor que él y ella ya había vivido experiencias que él ni siquiera se podría imaginar.

La miró por última vez de pies a cabeza y se consoló a si mismo pensando que ella fue suya ciento noventa y seis veces. Ni más, ni menos. Entonces salió de su casa deseando que hubiera alguna especie de aparato que pudiera hacerle crecer algunos años, o alguna otra que le pudiera borrar solo momentos seleccionados de su vida, para nunca más tener que recordarla.


	4. Regalo

En la primavera cuando Nigel y Abby terminaron su relación, pasar el rato con los chicos se había vuelto una rutina que siempre terminaba en discusión. Abby optó por alejarse del grupo, ya que sentía que aquellos chicos eran más cercanos a Nigel que a ella.

Por un tiempo estuvo ella sola y eso no le afectaba en absoluto. Siempre se mantenía en calma y se entretenida con personas que aunque no consideraba sus amigos, eran su compañía.

Los meses pasaron hasta el día de su cumpleaños que compartió con su familia. Poco había pensado en Nigel, pues no quería torturarse en sus pensamientos ese día tan especial.

Si ese cabeza dura me quiere, sabrá cómo demostrarlo. Pensó por la mañana, siempre pendiente de algún indicio de él. Casi había acabado el día cuando con una taza de chocolate caliente en mano, Abby escuchó el timbre. Se apresuró sin quererlo a abrir la puerta, encontrando en la entrada unas bellas rosas blancas con unos ojos verdes detrás de ellas.

—¿Wally?

—No te emociones. Yo sólo soy el mensajero.

No había hablado mucho con el rubio pues apenas habían conseguido formar al grupo de nuevo, pero ella recordaba buenos momentos junto a él. Era una lástima que él no le tuviera el mismo afecto.

—Ya sabes de quién son —se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia. Ella tomó el regalo sin realmente quererlo. Nigel nunca le había regalado flores antes.

—¿Cómo está el cabeza dura?

—Paranoico, terco, calvo... Está bien. Se ve un poco triste.

Una punzada de alegría invadió a la chica.

—¿Y tú? —la preocupación del rubio era inusual, pero sincera.

—Me he mantenido ocupada —realmente nunca había pensado cómo estaba respecto a Nigel. Todas las noches le recordaba, pero siempre se decía que él no sabía escuchar y todo lo que había pasado se lo había buscado.

—¿De verdad estás bien?

—Ah. Eh... ¿Cómo está Kuki? —realmente quería evitar ese tema.

Wally miró hacia abajo con un semblante molesto y fingió un golpe a la pared.

—Terminamos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué pasó? —recordaba que ellos iniciaron casi de inmediato que se habían conocido y se veían muy felices juntos. Ya no podía imaginárseles separados.

—Bah... Poco antes de que tú y el paranoico lo hicieran. Había un sujeto tras de ella...

—Siempre había alguien tras de ella.

—Y ésta vez ella no dijo que no.

Abby le miró pasmada. ¿Lo habría engañado? No. Ella era incapaz. ¿O...?

—Se hicieron amigos y un día este idiota le preguntó a Kuki si quería salir con él. Ella me lo contó y me dijo que sí lo quería pero se sentía confundida —se notaba molesto. No despegaba los ojos de sus zapatos—. Le dije que saliera con quien quisiera. Me daba igual. Al fin, si quería salir con un imbécil allá ella. Y... Salió con él.

Fue un momento incómodo en que ambos externaron realmente lo que sentían. Ambos tenían el corazón roto y siempre culpaban a la otra parte de no brindarles lo que necesitaban pero a pesar de eso, nunca les insultaron.

Abby tomó la iniciativa e invitó al chico a tomar algo después de clases para platicar un rato, pues se veía que aún tenía mucho que contar.

Así pasaron los días y las semanas, en que todos los días se buscaban cada vez para hablar menos de sus problemas, y más de cosas divertidas. Poco a poco volvían a ser mejores amigos.

—O sea, ¿hello? —al cerrar su casillero, Abby encontró un Nigel cruzado de brazos, no muy contento.

—Hola, Nigie —le saludó ella con ironía.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué estás saliendo con uno de mis mejores amigos?

—¿Saliendo? No estoy saliendo con nadie.

—Ah, ¿segura? Te he visto muy pegada al güero últimamente.

—Bueno, tú sabes que somos amigos. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Eran amigos hace años. Ahora él no te recuerda, ¿recuerdas? Para él eres mi-ex-no-via —puntualizó cada sílaba con rencor, sintiendo extraña la declaración, pero la hizo a un lado.

—Tú sabes que él me entiende —se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente nos entendemos.

—¡O sea hello! Yo soy el que más te entiende, ¡por eso estuvimos juntos!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, nene? Wally y yo siempre hemos tenido algo especial. Y cuando lo mandaste con las rosas no lo podía dejar ir otra vez. Sabes que era uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Pero él no lo recuerda —repitió entre dientes—. Se supone que sólo debía llevar las flores e irse, no quedarse a tomar una tacita de café, ¡porque sí es mucha molestia!

Abby rió de los absurdos celos de Nigel.

—¿Qué hay si se enamora de tí?

—Por favor...

—Tú misma lo dijiste. Tienen demasiado en común. ¿Ahora él será tu novio? ¿Eh? ¿Nos pondrás en riesgo con la organización? ¿Te...?

Un golpe atravesó su cara con la vieja gorra roja.

—Escúchame bien, Nigel —lo tomó de su camisa acercándolo a ella no muy satisfecha—. Tú sabes perfectamente que tú, él, Hoagie y Kuki eran mis mejores amigos. Sabes perfectamente que haría lo que fuera por tenerlos de vuelta y no voy a permitir que me quites a Wally de nuevo. Ya te perdí, no quiero perder a ningún otro y haré lo que sea para que Kuki y él vuelvan a estar juntos, porque es la única maldita forma de tenerlos a todos. Si quieres arruinar esto también, arruínalo para alguien más, pero no me molestes.

Abby caminó por el pasillo ignorando lo que pasaría por la mente de Nigel, dejando ese mal rato pasar para encontrarse con su viejo amigo Wally y deslizarse calle abajo en patineta.

* * *

A/N: así fue como en realidad conocí a uno de los mejores amigos que me pude haber encontrado :)


End file.
